


Moonpie

by Just_G



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breeding, F/F, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Married Couple, Mating Bites, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Pets, Real Life, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_G/pseuds/Just_G
Summary: Just a fantasy of a bunch of dorky, hot, lesbian, and family fluff.
Kudos: 16





	Moonpie

Taking an Uber home from a long and hard day of work before getting dropped off at her house. She was exhausted. The only highlights of her days of working are joking with coworkers, and especially coming back home to her beloved wife and child. 

She unlocks the door and opens it, only to smile at the sight of her family. Her white rabbit, flopped on the couch. Her son playing with the dog and her wife, cooking dinner. 

They all turn around to see her. Their son, rabbit, and dog hop all over her, so excited to see her back. She picks up her son, only to see her wife walk towards her too and gives her a kiss. 

"How was work, moonlight?"  
"About as terrible as usual..." 

Her wife frowned immediately when she said that. She never liked that she worked so hard at such a place that treated her so badly. She always wanted to work to both support her, and the household to prevent more stress. 

"Hun..."  
"I know, dear. Please don't worry. I'm going to be fine. I'm strong, remember?"  
She smiles and turns her head towards her son, lifting him up again, putting him on her shoulders. 

She got her wife to smile again, and giggle at the sight. Her smile is enough to get her throughout her day. 

"Why don't you come sit down for dinner? I didn't want to serve it before you came home. So your dinner is nice and hot."

"Aww, thank you, dear. I'll sit down in a bit. I just need to take a shower from work."

\------------------------------------------------------------

She puts on her pajamas, before opening the bathroom door only to see her son in his pajamas, yawning and walking to his room.

"Where are you going? We haven't even had dinner yet."

"Mom already gave me some earlier. And it's my bedtime."

"...it's 10 already? I just got home not too long ago...

Uh, go get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He responded before yawning again and rubbing his eye under his glasses. She looks at him walking to his room, before turning her head towards the stairs.

Walking downstairs, she sees her wife sitting there with their dinner, nodding off. 

"Hun?"

She jumps back up, looking at her wife. 

"Oh hi, love... I was just waiting for you to get back."

Slowly, she walks near the dinner table. 

"Were...you sitting here waiting for me?"

"Mhmm...I wanted to have dinner with you. It's been a while since we've eaten together."

Frowning at the thought at how long it's been since she had spent time with her family, she goes to her wife's side.

"Hun..please, wash up and head to bed. I'll be there. I can have your cooking when I'm at work."

"Oh...okay, hun.."

She hated hearing her so disappointed. She couldn't even have dinner with her own wife.   
Helping her partner up, who looks like she's about to fall asleep right there in her arms. Holding her hand, and kissing it, to reassure her. 

"Take your time, sunshine." 

Managing to make her smile again, along with making her blush. She follows her upstairs before they part ways, one to the bedroom and the other to the bathroom to freshen up before bed.

Her arm over her forehead, she sighs. Thinking about the stress from work, and how time with her family seems to be becoming more and more little. 

She's tired. Worn out. Physically and mentally. So worn out that she never even bothered to shave like she always does. 

Thinking about all the good times with her family. All the good times with her wife, even before they were married. 

How their son came to be.

"...hmm." 

She leans herself up. Looking at the bedroom door. Sitting up on the side of the bed before standing up making her way towards it.   
Slowly walking inside the bathroom where her wife is, just finishing brushing her teeth. Walking behind her. 

"Oh! hi, hun! Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. There is."

Having a very confused expression on her face, she sees her wife's arms slowly wrapping around her waist. Pulling her against herself. Leaning down and ever so gently nuzzling her neck. Tickling her with her scruff in the process. 

"I haven't gotten any time with my beautiful bride in a long while."

Then she gently kisses her neck. That definitely woke her up more than splashing water on her face did. 

Surprised at all the sudden affection, she attempted to ask her.   
"W-where is this coming from?"

Responding to her in a cheesy, adorable way. Making her giggle again in the process.  
"My undying love for you."

Placing her hand on hers and resting her head against her.

"Hun...he's in the other room.

Trailing her lips right up to her ear, gently whispering

"Then I'll just have to keep you quiet, won't I?"

That was enough to make her wife start writhing in her arms. Nibbling her ear and ever so slowly, gently, kissing her neck.

Looking up at the mirror, she looks at her chest.   
Unwrapping her wife, she ever so slowly trails her fingers up her arms. Making her bride writhe more in the process.

Putting one thumb under her bra strap, gradually pulling it down. Breathing down her neck just to tease her more. 

Eventually pulling them both down. And then pulling down the bra itself, so slowly to savor the reactions she was getting. Gentle, but heavy breathing, and slightly squirming. 

Finally pulling it down completely, to reveal her bare chest. She's blushing just as she always did when she looked at her chest, even bashfully looking away. 

She cups her chin, and gently pulls her face over to look in the mirror. Then up to her, to slowly kiss her. Kissing her softly, while cupping one breast. Squeezing it softly, while placing her thumb on the nub. Rubbing over it softly, already making her bride whine even more into her mouth. 

Her other hand, dragging down her wife's body. Slowly going into her pants. Only to start teasing her with two fingers, spread apart on her panties. 

Dragging the two spread fingers up and down, back and forth, not even touching the middle where it's quickly becoming moist. 

She's softly moaning at this point. Pulling back from the kiss for air, and to gasp from the pleasure. Her wife giggling in her ear, teasing her about how cute she's being. 

To try and tease her back, she starts to trail her hand behind her, onto her wife. Feeling for something to poke at her, before her partner grabs her hand. "Remember, sweetheart.  
*No touching.*" 

Making her whine and squirm in her arms even more than before. Turning her head around to look up at her tall, strong wife.   
"M-moony... can we, continue this in the bedroom?" 

Smiling at her small, cute wife struggling to even speak from all the teasing. To get her to whine for her even more, she launches her head at her full force, in a long, hard, and deep kiss. The teasing was, obviously, a success.

Getting her to whine during their kiss, making her cheeks even redder. Especially, getting her more and more soaked in the process.

Slowly breaking from the kiss, opening her eyes again to see how much of a needy mess she is already.   
"Of course we can, love."

Before she could even say move or say anything else, her loving wife immediately picked her up and slowly carried her into the bedroom. If her face was hot before, it felt like it was going to burst into flames now. Setting her down on the side of the bed gently, leaning in to kiss her again.

Wrapping her arms around her, ever so gently kissing her back. Her wife's hands on her thighs, softly massaging them as they kiss. Only to then start to massage her inner thigh, which is where she stopped after slightly grunting. 

Taking her small wife's, gentle hand, gradually bringing it to her pants. Rubbing it on the part that's poking out noticbly, just to tease her even further. 

In response to seeing and feeling this, she goes to close her thighs until that strong hand comes in between them, making her yelp. 

"Don't close them just yet, sweetheart. You're about to get your present."

Just from that statement alone seemed to make her even more soaked. 

Allowing her wife to slowly, pull down her pants. Only just enough to see her cock bounce out, making her squirm even more from the sight of it. 

Slowly leaning into her wife's ear. "My turn." Everything she does gets a wave of pleasure out of her. Just those two little words alone, getting a gasp out of her. 

Kissing her again, one hand squeezing her chest. Breaking away from the kiss. Moving her head down just a bit, to put the other in her mouth, instantly making her wife gasp again. Gently sucking and nibbling. 

While the hand playing with the other one pinches and squeezes. Pulling away from it with a slow, long suck until it pops out. Her wife trying desperately not to rub her thighs together, and failing trying to hold back moans. She leans back up again. Going back to slowly kissing her wife on the lips. The other hand, slowly teasing her slit, causing more and more light moans into her mouth. Stopping for one second, to pinch the damp cloth. Only to drag it to the side to reveal the sensitive flesh. Absolutely drenched, and can feel the throbbing from just teasing her.

Positioning herself, getting her leaky cock so close to her drenched pussy. Only to tease her even more, by tapping it on her lower stomach. Causing her to whine even more in response. 

Dragging the tip from her lower stomach, getting a trail of precum on her. From lower stomach, to the top of her throbbing pussy, then to the clit. Pressing the tip against it, making them both moan. Her small wife being the louder one, burying her face into her neck. 

Finally, having enough of her own teasing, decides to just shove her throbbing, hard, cock right into her. Causing them both to moan again in unison, gasping in her neck. 

In and out, first agonizingly slowly. Just to savor her wife's moans, feeling how needy she is from how much she's holding onto her. 

Then, gradually, building up more speed. Making herself moan, from the feeling of tight, damp walls around her. Leaning back a bit to keep whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

Even whispering lewd compliments to her. "You're still so tight, just like on your first time, sunshine. You're sucking me in." 

That seemed to backfire slightly, not that it's a bad thing at all. Causing her wife to tighten even more around her, making her moan even louder. Kissing her to conceal her moans, in order to not to wake up their son. 

Only breaking away from it temporarily. She leans back, lips trailing down her jawline, kissing it. Just before she chomps on her neck. Going even faster and harder, hearing her wife's screaming moan being muffled by her own hand. Both intensely throbbing in unison, moaning, each other's sweat mixing with the other. 

Pinning her to the bed, legs wrapping around her. Making the bed squeak and creak. Digging her nails into her back. Biting down even more, just hard enough that it'll leave a noticible mark. Something to remember their love making by whenever she's not there. 

Finally, slowly, opening her mouth back up. Her teeth, pulling off of her sensitive neck, goes back to kissing her on her lips. A long, slow, passionate kiss, both moaning into it as they both hit the climax. 

Long, hard, thrusts. Squeezing around her, both on her cock and around her entire lower half with her legs, to the point she can't leave. Breaking away from the kiss for just a moment to moan this to her wife.  
"I-i love you! I love you, my moonlight!"   
Grunting loudly at that, going even harder with the last of her thrusts. Echoing back to her wife, "i, ah, I love you too, sunshine!" as she spread all of her warm, loving moonlight into her small, beautiful bride. Getting eleven big shots into her, causing her to dig her nails into her back even more, and even squeeze her thighs even more around her lower half. Ensuring none of it can leave. 

Both brides, sweating and panting. Still pulsating with one another. About to pull out of her, her small wife stops her.  
"N-no, don't leave yet, please. I want it all to stay inside."

Kissing her forehead in response and smiling.   
"Y'know... we're gonna have to come up with another name now." 

Nuzzling her cheek, for both affection and reassurance. "I don't mind that at all. I'm so glad we'll have another mini moonpie on board!"

"All because I made you a double stuffed moonpie." She responded, smiling. Making her wife giggle yet again, under her.

"I'll gladly would allow you make me an overstuffed moonpie more often, honey. I just wish we had more time together..."

"We will. I sent out some more of my resumes. If I can get a better job, with better time management, we'll have all the time in the world. I can spend more time with my gorgeous wife, my beautiful son, and those little furballs." Giving her a warm, reassuring smile. Earning herself another gentle kiss. A longer, much slower one to savor the moment. 

"I love you, so, so much. You're the one and only moon of my life."

"I love you too. My one and only sun and stars." 

The two of them echoes to each other. Each of them starting to doze off together. Both of them, falling asleep. Still inside of her wife, and feeling her bride inside of her as they both sleep comfortably together.

**Author's Note:**

> A rushed little story I typed up from my fantasies i have with my partner. She's such a perfect person and I truly want these fantasies to come true one day.


End file.
